fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Precure!
Jewel Precure (ジュエル プリキュア Jueru Purikyua) is CureKanade's first fan series and is aiming to have about 48 to 50 episodes. Plot Scarlett Sweetheart lives a normal life and dreams of meeting or becoming a superhero so when suddenly one of the evil organization Steen's minion Spit comes and attacks Scarlett's little brother when her family were having lunch at a park and at the same time the mascot Gem comes and asks Scarlett to become the legendary warrior Pretty Cure and fight Spit. Will Scarlett be able to find the other five cures and save Earth from becoming a dark planet? Characters Pretty Cure '''Scarlett Sweetheart/Cure Ruby- '''Scarlett is a huge fan of superheroes and dreams of meeting or becoming one. She is really hyper and can be quiet sometimes and she is also the student council president. Her theme color is red. Her gem is the Ruby. Intro: The jewel of fire, Cure Ruby! Weapon: Fire Baton Attack: Ruby Fire Flame! Upgrade Attack: Ruby Fire Flame Wheel! '''Safira Connors/Cure Sapphire- '''Safira is Scarlett's best friend and always teases Emily because of how small she is. She is in the Sports club with her twin sister Nita and her theme color is blue while her gem is the Sapphire. Safira's catchphrase is Should I? Intro: The jewel of water, Cure Sapphire! Weapon: Water Baton Attack: Sapphire Water Stream! Upgrade Attack: Sapphire Water Stream Splash! '''Emily Mcphee/Cure Emerald- '''Emily is Amy's best friend and is small for her age. She does ballet and is really childish. She camed to Amy's rescue as Cure Emerald without Amy realizing that it was all real. Her theme color is green. Her gem is the Emerald. Intro: The jewel of wind, Cure Emerald! Weapon: Wind Baton Attack: Emerald Wind Cyclone! Upgrade Attack: Emerald Wind Cyclone Tornado '''Amy Spark/Cure Amethyst- '''Amy is Emily's best friend and is shy sometimes and is very girly. She is a tiny bit taller than Emily. She got attacked by Spit and got her jewel taked which is an Amethyst but Emily came to her rescue and gave back her jewel. Her theme color is purple. Intro: The jewel of illusions, Cure Amethyst! Weapon: Illusions Baton Attack: Amethyst Illusions Disappear! Upgrade Attack: Amethyst Illiusion Disappear Attack! '''Lyra Hope/Cure Amber- '''Lyra first appeared in episode 9 as a transferr student and became a cure in episode 10. She became friends with Nita straight away. When she was doing her introduction speech about herself Safira made fun of her and got herself a detention. Her theme color is orange and yellow while her gem is the Opal. Intro: The jewel of light, Cure Amber! Weapon: Light Baton Attack: Amber Light Bomb! Upgrade Attack: Amber Light Bomb Flash! '''Nita Connors/Cure Crystal- '''Nita became friends with Lyra when she first transferred to her school. Nita beacame Cure Crystal in episode 12 and she happily defeated the Kuraihoseki. Her theme color is light blue and white while her gem is the Crystal. Intro: The jewel of Ice, Cure Crystal! Weapon: Ice Baton Attack: Crystal Ice Smash! Upgrade Attack: Crystal Ice Smash Sparkle! Mascots Gem- A white and light blue cat who appeared in episode 1 and found the first six cures. She is responsible sometimes but when she hangs around Emily and Amy she unreliable. Sparkle- a white and yellow cat who appeared in episode 10 and found out that Lyra and Nita were pretty cure as well but never told the others. She is always responsible and never messes around with the cures. Villains Steen The villains of Jewel Pretty Cure and they seek Japan for the jewels that were scattered by Princess Topaz so they take over the world. Spit- The first villain to appear and he is the weakest out of the trio. He uses the power of Storms. Theme color is dark blue and black. Jasper- The second villain to appear and he uses the power of Earth. Theme color is brown and green. he falls in love with Scarlett mid-way into the season. Opal- The third and final villain to appear and she is the only woman of the trio and is the strongest. She uses the power of Darkness. Theme color is purple and black. She is Quartz's daughter. Queen Quartz- The queen of Steen and is Opal's mother. She controls the power of all her minions so she has the power of Strom, Earth and Darkness. Kuraihoseki- Kuraihoseki is the monster that Steen uses. Kuraihoseki means Dark Gem. The way they get a Kuraihoseki is by finding a human who is upset, angry etc. (opposite of happy) and looks into their heart and grabs their gem that has turned dark and that is how they make a Kuraihoseki. Others PrincessTopaz- The princess of Jewel land when one day when was about to become the queen, Steen who came to wipe out all of the gems that shone in the kingdom's library but Princess Topaz got in the way and scattered the jewels in japan some were inside humans while some weren't but they are inside the cures.. She sent Gem and later Sparkle down to find pretty cure to find the jewels and bring them back to jewel land. Tom Sweetheart- Scarlett's little brother who's gem was targeted in episode 1. His jewel is the Garnet. He is 11 years old. Runa Sensei- Scarlett and Safira's teacher who first appeared in episode 2. Aida Stewart- Tom's best friend who is also in grade 5 and first appeared in episode 3. Items Jewel Pod - The transformation device that looks like a DS and they shout out Pretty Cure Jewel Heart Open to trasform. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Jewel Precure! Category:User: CureKanade Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries